Reunited
by Odd.D Yuma.T LOVER
Summary: ok so here is a new Yu-Gi-Oh story this is a cross over Yugi and his twin sister Jasmine reunite after a very long time
1. Chapter 1: the day and call

A/N: Ok I know it has been a while sense I last updated my stories but I got out of my cast and then went skateboarding and broke my arm again also this is a new story reunited and it is a crosses over between Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL with my OC Jasmine again. And there will be romance and there is one Gay couple and that is Yugi and Joey and the regular couple is my OC (me) and Yuma hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1: The day and call

Jasmine's pov

So here I am in my room in my adopted family's house crying my eyes out because today is the day that my real parents died and also the day that I was separated from my twin brother Yugi and I miss him so much but I know he will call me soon. Just then my adopted brother Ryouga or has I called when we were little Shark came in my room. Shark what do you want I asked. Jazzy he said then I started to cry because he called me by the nickname the Yugi always called me and then Shark asked what's wrong. Then I said do you know what today is and then he had an expression on his face telling me that he knows what today is. Then he told me that Yuma is here and that he wanted to see me and I told Shark to tell Yuma to come up and then he left. A few minutes later Yuma came in my room and then I started to cry again and Yuma asked what is wrong and I told him about my past life and how my real parents died and how right after that I was separated from my twin brother Yugi when I was finished Yuma looked a little upset and I asked what's wrong and he said that I was hiding a secret from him and I told him that I hided it from you was because it was too painful for me to take about about my past and took me a year to tell Shark and Rio about my past.

With Yugi

Yugi's pov

I was in my room crying because today was the day my parents died and the day I was separated from my twin sister Jasmine. While I was crying I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it I saw my boyfriend Joey and he came in and asked me what's wrong and I told him that I was crying because today is the day that my parents died and I was separated from my twin sister Jasmine then I started to cry again and Joey came and comfort me and then he asked me if I had my twin sister's phone number and I said yes and then Joey said to call her and ask her to come and visit. So then I took out my phone and called Jasmine.

Back with Jasmine

Jasmine's pov

A few minutes later my phone started to ring and play my favorite song that Yugi would sing to me when I was upset, sick, or scared so I answered and said Hello? Hi Jazzy. Yugi I said. Yep it's me Jazzy. Yugi I missed you so much. Well why don't you come for a visit and I'll introduce you to all my friends and my boyfriend and yes I am gay ok but only if I can bring all of my friends and my boyfriend with me to meet you ok Yugi said. Ok we will be there in about 1 days then we can celebrate our birthday I'll see you soon bye Yugi. Yuma I said. Yes Jasmine Yuma said. Me you and all of our friends are going on a trip so all of you can meet my Twin brother so can you call the others and I'll go and talk to Shark and Rio ok Yuma said.

A/N: Ok let me know what you all think and if any of you are also a fan of TMNT if you want I can put you in my story Raph's twin and pair you with one of the turtles just pm me of review and tell me


	2. Chapter 2: see you again

A/N: Ok I just fixed chapter 1 so it should be better hope you all enjoy and please review

Chapter 2: Seeing you again

Jasmine's pov

I went to go and ask Shark and Rio if they wanted to go with me and the gang to go and see my twin brother. Shark, Rio I said. Yes they said. Do you guy want to go with me and the guys to go and see my twin brother Yugi. Ok Shark said but Rio said that she was going to stay here then Shark asked when are we leaving. Tomorrow at 1:00 pm and now I have to go and ask Yuma what the others said so I'll be back.

Back with Yuma

Yuma's pov

Hey guys do you want to go with me and Jasmine to go and see her twin brother Yugi I asked. Yes they said ok I'll tell her and I'll call you guys back to let you know when we are leaving and what time you guys should be here bye. Then Jasmine entered the room and asked what did they say and I told her they said yes that they will go what did Shark and Rio say I asked. Well Shark said yes but Rio said that she wanted to stay here Jasmine said. Then I asked what time should the others be here. 12:34 so we can leave and get to the airport and I have enough money to pay for everyone's plain tickets and I will have some left to buy a birthday present for Yugi because it will be our birthday when we get there and we are going to all meet in the park the me and Yugi went to all the time and out of all the people I went to school with I only had two friends and only one went to school with me and the other didn't go to my school so every day after school I would go to the park by myself and hang out with Joey but then one day when he didn't show up I got worried so I ran over to his house to see that he was moving and I haven't seen or heard from him senses then. Ok so Yuma call them back and tell them that I will buy there plain tickets and to be here and 12:34 so we can leave and that we are going to meet at a park. Later I went to bed to get some sleep but I was having nightmares so I went to Sharks room and I told him I was having nightmares so he let me in and he started to sing the song that Yugi used to sing to me and then I fell asleep.

The next morning

Jasmine's pov

When I woke up I went to go and get ready to go and see my twin brother and when everyone got here we all went to the airport and got on the plain. When we got off the plain we went to the mall so I can get Yugi's birthday present and I got him some more dueling cards. Then we went to the park and when we got there it was just like when I was little everyone was lighting at me so I ran and then I saw Yugi and ran into his arms and cried. What's wrong Yugi said and I told him what happened and then Yugi started to sing the song he would sing to me when I was upset, sick, or scared?

Song I see the light and is sung by both Jasmine and Yugi

[Yugi]

All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here suddenly I see

Standing here it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

[Jasmine]

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you

[Yugi]

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

[Both]

And at last I see the light

[Yugi]

And it's like the fog has lifted

[Both]

And at last I see the light

[Jasmine]

And it's like the sky is new

[Both]

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything is different

Now that I see you

Now that I see you

After we finished singing the song I stopped crying and just let Yugi hug me then everyone came to where we were and I introduce my friends and boyfriend to Yugi and then Yugi introduce me to his friends and then Téa came and ran to hug me then Yugi said that his boyfriend would be here soon so we waited and a few hours later Yugi's boyfriend came and right away I knew who it was it was the only one of my two friends that would talk to me it was Joey Wheeler and the I saw him and Yugi kissing so that is how I knew he was Yugi's boyfriend and then I heard everyone say eww so then I told all my friends the Yugi was gay so don't say that to him because it will make me mad and you all saw what happens when I am mad you know when I get mad it activates the Millennium Puzzle that my grandpa gave me and Yugi before our parents died in a car crash and the pharaoh in Yugi's Millennium is the twin brother of the princess in mine and when me and my friends are in danger or when I get really mad the princess takes control of my body and that has only happened once after our parents died and when Yuma and Shark were hurt in a duel and lost I took their place in the battle but the princess took control over me but I still won the battle and that after I was done with the battle somehow I was able to heal Shark and Yuma and they woke up and I told them what happen and that is when I found out that I had solved the puzzle and at the same time Yugi did too so you all know what happens when I am mad . Then I looked and saw Joey looking at me like he was trying to remember me then I said Joey in the voice that I would say his name in when we were little.


	3. Chapter 3: Batttle and songs

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy also there is a new villain in this story named Jason

Chapter 3: Battle and songs

Jasmine's pov

Joey I said. Jasmine Joey said. I nodded then I ran and hugged him and he hugged back and I said I missed you so much Joey. Then Yugi asked how do I know Joey and I told him everything and then I went to hug Joey again and then went to go and kiss Yuma. Then I asked everyone to go and get to know Joey because I had to take to Yugi alone ok and they left with Joey. Yugi I said. Yes Jasmine Yugi said. The other day I was working on a song and I wanted to show it to you and I will help us remember mom and dad I said. Really because I was working on a song to too help us remember mom and dad and I wanted to show it to you too Yugi said. Ok I said.

Song 1: When you're gone

[Yugi]

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side

[Jasmine]

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

[Both]

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you,

I love the things that you do

[Both]

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah, yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do, I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah

[Both]

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear will always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

Song 2: Keep Holding On

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

[Yugi]

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

[Jasmine]

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

[Both]

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

[Yugi]

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

[Both]

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

[Jasmine]

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Yugi's pov

You were right Jasmine that song does help me remember mom and dad I said. Your song does too Yugi I love you Jasmine said. I love you too Jazzy. Now let's call the others so we can all hang out I said. Ok Jasmine said. After we called the others we all met up but Shark, Yuma and Joey were not here so I asked the others were are they and they said that they had to duel someone called Black mist and I said Oh no. Then I heard Yuma, Shark and Joey scream so we all ran to where I heard then scream and when I got there I saw them on the ground bleeding and I screamed YUMA, JOEY, SHARK then the others came and went to battle Black mist and lost and were on the ground bleeding then something inside of my body snapped after Yugi fell to the ground and started to bleed that is how I knew that the princess took control of my body but that didn't last long and then I was in control of my body again and then someone only me and Yuma can see came it was Astral. Jasmine what happened here Astral asked. Black mist happened look at what he did I said. Then I asked Astral if she can take control of my body so I can beat Black mist and then Astral took control of my body and we fought Black mist and we won and then I was in control of my body again but them the princess took control of my body again so I can heal everyone and after everyone was healed I was in control of my body again but I passed out.

Yuma' pov

After I woke up I saw Astral and then I asked where Jasmine is because I saw everyone else and then I saw Jasmine on the ground a then I screamed and everyone saw why I was screaming and then Astral told me everything that happened and I told everyone what happened and then Jasmine woke up and we asked what happened after Astral was out of her body and she said that the princess took control so I could heal you guys and after that I passed out.

Jasmine's pov

Yugi I said. Yes Jazzy Yugi said. Can we go and see grandpa I asked. Ok let's go Yugi said. After we got to mine and Yugi's grandpa's house Yugi told me that he didn't tell then I was coming so we could surprise them and then we went in and grandpa was so happy to see me again and he asked me what happened the day I disappeared.

Flashback

5 year old Jasmine and Yugi had just seen their parents die in the car crash and then Jasmine saw Yugi fall and he stopped breathing so Jasmine thought that she had just lost her only family member left so she ran and did not know that Yugi was still alive but she ran out of town and then met Shark and that is how she became Shark and Rio little sister.

End of flashback

I missed you so much grandpa I said. I did too Jasmine now can you introduce me to your friends. Ok I said. Grandpa this is Shark, Yuma, and Tori and bonks and Yuma is my boyfriend and Shark is my adopted brother and Bonks and Tori are my friends. It is very nice to meet you all.

Jason's pov

So little Jasmine has retune so now I can have my revenge on her but hurting all of her friends, her twin broth Yugi and adopted brother Shark and her boyfriend Yuma.


	4. Chapter 4: the second battle

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter

Chapter 4: the second battle

Jasmine's pov

When I woke up this morning I saw that Yugi, Yuma, Shark, and everyone were gone and it was mine and Yugi's birthday today. Then I found a note that said to meet me in the park love Yuma. So I got ready and went to the park and when I got their nobody was there and now I was getting worried.

Earlier today

Yugi's pov

When I woke up this morning everyone but Jasmine was up so I told everyone to go and get ready so we can go to the park and set up the party and when everyone was ready we went to the park and we were just done when Jason came and was Looking for Jasmine. Jason what do you want I said. You know what I want Yugi Jason said. You will not get Jasmine not again I said.

Flashback

9 year old Jasmine and Yugi were in the park just having some fun when this kid named Jason came up to Jasmine and took the two very special necklaces off her neck and when she tried to get them back Jason just pushed her on the ground and when she got back up and went to go and get them he just kicked her in the leg and then she started to cry and went to go and get Yugi. That girl is so stupid Jason said. Hey you, you have something that doesn't belong to you and I want you to give them back unless you want to duel for them Yugi said. You want to duel me ok you ask for it. Then they started to duel and in the end Yugi won and Jason lost so I got my necklaces and then we went home not knowing that Jason would return for revenge the next day. The next day we were in the car with our mom and dad when something happened we were in a car crash and it was Jason's fault because of him our mom and dad died and then one night me and Yugi were in a warehouse when I suddenly went on fire and when they got out Yugi fell and Jasmine thought that he was dead and ran away.

End of flashback

That is where you are wrong Yugi Jason said then Jason knocked everyone out.

Now

Jasmine's pov

I was about to go and call Yugi when he called me so I answered it and said Hello? Hello Jasmine. No it can't be Yugi destroyed how you can still be alive Jason I said. I am but I am still weak if you can destroy me one more time then I will not come back ever again Jason said. And what makes you think I will come and duel you again. Oh I know you will if you don't then I will hurt Yugi, Yuma, Shark, Joey and everyone and then maybe kill them Jason said. No you wouldn't dear I said. Oh yes I would Jason said. Fine where do you want to meet I said. Good girl meet me at warehouse 45 Jason said. Ok I will meet you there I said. After I hanged up the phone I started to cry then I went back home and told grandpa and then I asked if I can have his rear Blue-Eyes White Dragon card so can save everyone and he said ok. I was just at the door of the warehouse when I heard screaming so I opened the door.

Jason's pov

You see Yugi I knew your sister would come if I kidnapped all of you because I knew she couldn't stand to see any of you hurt especially you Yuma. Then I had an idea if I hurt all of you then your sister would lost the battle and I would win then I started to hurt everyone but Shark, Yuma and Joey put up a fight so I stabbed them. Then Jasmine came and when she saw everyone she screamed and started to cry again and then she asked me why did I do it and I told her.

Jasmine's pov

After Jason told me I was really mad and the princess took control of my body and then we started the duel after a while I won the duel by using Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and Jason died after that and then I went up to the others to see everyone is conches but Yuma, Shark and Joey so I healed Yugi and them all then I went to Yuma, Shark and Joey to see that they are not breathing so I healed them and I asked Yugi if we can go home and he said yes (just so you all know I am still under the princess control) so I picked up Yuma Yugi picked up Joey and Téa picked up Shark and we went back home. When we got back home we put Yuma, Shark and Joey on the bed and I went to go and give Yugi his present and he gave me his we both got more dueling cards. Then I went back to go and see Yuma, Shark and Joey and when I got there I was about to go and sit next to them but then I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Coma

AN: Ok here is the next chapter

Chapter 5: Coma

Yugi's pov

Téa I said. Yes Yugi she said. Have you see Jasmine I asked. No not senses she went to go and see Yuma, Shark and Joey she said. Ok I'll go and look there I said. I got to the room and when I opened the door I saw Jasmine on the ground GAHHHHHH I screamed I knew that the princess still had her under her control when we got back so I guessed that she is in a coma then everyone else came in the room and saw Jasmine on the ground and asked what happened and I told them I think that she is in a coma and then Yuma and shark woke up and saw Jasmine on the ground and asked what happened and I told them that I think that Jasmine is in a coma but to be sure I am going to have the pharaoh look and then the pharaoh took control of my body and saw that Jasmine is in a coma and I told everyone. Then I had an idea and I told the guys that one time when me and Jasmine where little she went in a coma and everyone in my family told stories about Jasmine to help guide her sprit back home so if we do it again then she should wake up and because she loves both Shark and Yuma the two of them are going to go last, then Yugi went up to Jasmine. Hey Jazzy it's me Yugi please wake up soon we all miss you and you know what kind of trouble I can get in to without you like remember the time I tried to climb that tree and you were in a different part of the back yard. Flashback

7 year old Yugi was climbing a tree in his back yard with his best friend Téa and Téa came down without being hurt but when Yugi came down he landed hard on his leg and when Yugi didn't get up Téa knew something was wrong, Yugi are you ok Téa asked. No I'm not ok Téa I think I broke my leg Yugi said while crying. I'm going to go and get your mom and dad ok Yugi all he did was node then his head then Jasmine came running and saw Yugi on the ground looking like he was in pain so Jasmine went over to him and asked him if he was alright and he said no and then Yugi went to the hospital.

End of flashback

You see Jazzy I can get into a lot of trouble without you so I need you. Then Shark came up and said hey sis I really need you because without you I wouldn't be who I am today remember the first time we met Yuma.

Flashback

13 year old Jasmine was with her adopted brother Shark when Yuma came up to then. Hi my name is Yuma what is yours he said. My name is Jasmine and this is my adopted brother Shark Jasmine said. Then me and Shark went home. Then the next day at school I met Yuma again and we just talked and he was about to kiss me when Shark came over. Listen you stay away from my sister if I ever see you near her again then you won't be so lucky Shark said. Shark what was that about I love Yuma I said. Ok fine you two can be together thanks Shark you are the best

End of Flashback

You see Jazzy if it weren't for you you would not with Yuma today and I would not be friends with Yuma. Then Jasmine started to move but then stopped then Yuma came up. Hey Jazzy I know you can pull through after all you have been through worst like remember the time I was under the control of black Mist and I almost killed you.

Flashback

14 year old Jasmine and Yuma were in battle for a number card it they had to fight Black Mist but Jasmine was about to be under the control of Black Mist that is if Yuma hadn't pushed her out of the way and Jasmine then had to fright Yuma and Yuma tried to kill her and she almost lost all her life points but she had an idea to get Yuma out of the control of Black Mist all she had to do was play the hope card to get Yuma out of the control of Black Mist and when she did Yuma was saved but Jasmine took the pain just to save Yuma and then Yuma saved Jasmine but lost at the same time but it was worth it just to save his girlfriend.

End of flashback

You see Jasmine if I wasn't for you I would still be under the control of Black Mist and you would maybe be dead. Then Yuma kissed Jasmine and then she started to move and she woke up and was smiling at us and then Joey woke up. A few days later they all went to the park to have some fun and then Jasmine took Yuma to her favorite spot and she went to go and get them some ice cream but she was knocked out and was kidnapped by Jason again.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

A/N: Ok so here is chapter 6 and please leave a review on this story so I know what you all think

Chapter 6: kidnapped

Yuma's pov

What is taking Jasmine so long it shouldn't take this long to get ice cream? Well I am going to go and find her. When I was at the ice cream truck I saw a note and it said I have kidnapped Jasmine and you have 3 hours to find her and if you don't then I will kill her Jason. After I read the note I started to cry and I ran to where the others were.

Yugi's pov

I was sitting with Joey when I saw Yuma running up to us without Jasmine so I got up and asked where Jasmine was and then he started to cry and then he gave me a note after I read it I asked Yuma how long as it been when you saw that Jasmine didn't come back and he said 2 hours and then I had an idea but first told the others what happened the first time Jason kidnapped Jasmine.

Flashback

7 year old Jasmine and Yugi were in the park and Jasmine told Yugi that she was going to go and get some ice cream but she was kidnapped by Jason and when she didn't come back Yugi was getting worried so he went to go and look for her and all he found was a note and when he found Jasmine she was bleeding had cuts all over her body and she was in a coma.

End of flashback

Now that I told you all that let's go back to my house because I can track Jasmine cell phone and then we can find her I said.

Jasmine's pov

Fuck where am I, I said. Hello Jasmine Jason said. No not you again why can't you leave me alone for once. And why am I tide up I asked. Oh that is because I kidnapped you again. What why I asked. So I can beat you up.


End file.
